


Shiny

by nothingeverlost



Category: Firefly, Stargate Universe
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He bit his tongue and watched, for a moment, as she crooned to Destiny.  ”You’re the prettiest ship I ever did see, but don’t tell Serenity I said so.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny

“Reavers,” was all they could get the girl to say, at first. She huddled in the corner of sick bay, and after the second time time she tried to claw her way into the wall TJ was very careful about who was allowed to talk to her and what they were allowed to mention.

Rush, of course, didn’t give a damn. He didn’t have any reason to care about the girl they’d found on the abandoned cargo ship, except for the fact that one more person meant dividing their resources up with one more portion, and eventually she’d better find some way to carry her own weight. After a week he’d all but forgotten about her.

Until he walked into the Control Interface Room and found her sitting on the floor, staring up at the hub.

“You’re not allowed in here,” he growled, fingers flying over the screen of one of the consoles to make sure she hadn’t damaged anything.

“Destiny and I were just getting ‘quainted. She’s louder in here then she is in sick bay.” Rush rolled his eyes. A week of barely talking, and now she was carrying on a conversation with the ship?

“You’ll have to find a new place where she’s ‘chatty,’” he snarked. ”Only authorized personal in here.”

“She likes you, you know.” The girl turned, looking over her shoulder. Her voice was bright but the smile only barely reached her eyes. He’d seen that same look in the mirror, the day after Gloria died. ”She was lonely, out here in the ‘verse without anyone to listen. She’ll tell you her secrets, if you listen close enough.”

“I’d like her to tell me how to unlock the controls for all of the primary functions. the location of the actual bridge would be nice as well.” Rush shook his head. She was probably younger than Eli, and less likely to be helpful. He didn’t know why he was waisting his time talking to her.

“I could help you.” From being so completely still on the floor she moved surprisingly fast, standing at a consol in seconds.

“She’s so old.” Rush was about to bark at the girl to step away from the control panel but before he could open his mouth something caught his attention. Her fingers stroked the buttons with a reverse not even Eli showed the ship. He bit his tongue and watched, for a moment, as she crooned to Destiny. ”You’re the prettiest ship I ever did see, but don’t tell Serenity I said so.”

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt to write a crossover. And now I sort of ship Kaylee and Rush


End file.
